x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
I created a possible replacement for the main page here. I know I'm an administrator and all that, but this change reflects the site to newcomers and I would like some commentary (possibly from the page's creator) before going forward and changing the page.--Tim Thomason 01:19, 20 February 2006 (UTC) If we make the images bigger, the top text is no longer centered and the google ads go over the table, on my screen. Does anyone else get these things happening? --Mulder 20:17, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :Hmmmm... it must be the screen resolution. Mine's set to 1024x768. That's probably higher that most people have set, I'd guess. We probably need to revert my change. I forgot I had mine set so high! -- Renegade54 20:20, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::Granted, it looks better 1024x768 but technically there's no problem viewing the page with the small images at that resolution. As there is a difficulty viewing the page with large images at 800x600, I think the images should be returned to small size. I think the series titles should remain in bold, though. Does anyone disagree? --Mulder 20:26, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::No disagreement here. :) We could try splitting the difference and setting the size to 150px to see how that looks at 800x600... -- Renegade54 20:30, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Too much vandalism I was just taking a look at the recent changes page, and there's a lot of vandalism coming from 2 IPs (maybe more). The wikicity banning procedure is here: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Community_portal#Banning_IPs IPs that vandalize more than a couple of times should be banned. This can only be done by a moderator, however. PsiSeveredHead 01:14, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Spoiler warning I think it would be a good idea to include a spoiler warning on the main page. What do you think? - Colonist 15:11, 7 August 2006 (UTC) X-Clusive I've been thinking about whether this site might be better if it was solely about The X-Files. We could remove almost all references to The Lone Gunmen and Millennium series, leaving info about those series only as background info on pages such as Frank Black, Jordan Black and Lone Gunmen. Would doing that be better or worse? --Mulder 10:26, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :There are a lot of backlinks to those pages ( ), so I guess people found it useful to link to them. Where would the links go if the information was removed? It might lead a lot of people away from this wiki if they had to go elsewhere to find that information. Angela (talk) 12:02, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :* I think it would be difficult to remove all the TLG and Millennium stuff, so it should probably stay. I don't particularly mind one way or another, because I'm only interested in TXF and that's all I contribute to. - Colonist 18:31, 1 September 2006 (UTC) New Changing Sections! I added the new "Did you know..." and "Article of the Month" sections in effort to generate more interest in the site. Obviously, the "Article of the Month" will be changed monthly, but does anyone have any preference as to how often the "Did you know..." section should be changed? --Mulder 16:47, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :One every week, or maybe every two weeks at the latest. That way there is something noticeably different fairly frequently right on the index.--TheSmokingManX 01:01, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :Maybe it's time to change the front page stuff? --TheSmokingManX 04:19, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::I've made it so that the "Did You Know..." section changes automatically, every week, and I plan to change the "Article of the Month" section on the 22nd of every month. --Mulder 23:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Although every contribution to the X-Files Wiki is valuable, it would be extremely helpful if users (that means you, since you are reading this! :-) ) could suggest trivia regarding The X-Files, Millennium and/or The Lone Gunmen on this talk page. --Mulder 01:12, 9 January 2007 (UTC)